


Carnivore

by omegaling



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Ben totally gets off on it, Bite Kink, Biting, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Let's say I might have been inspired a bit by Hannibal with this one, Mild Blood, Rey is a hungry hungry girl, Rey loves Ben's tiddies, Rough Sex, Theme might make some people uncomfortable, Though not overtly explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegaling/pseuds/omegaling
Summary: “What’s wrong, sweetheart?  The rebels not feeding you enough?”  His thumb brushed across her swollen lower lip.  Rey nipped at the tip, unable to resist.  Ben chuckled.  “My poor Rey.  You finally escape starvation on that Maker-forsaken planet only to end up right back in its clutches.” His voice was as dark and thick as raw honey, and Rey whined as he moved out of range of her mouth, a teasing smirk curling one side of his lips.  “Don’t worry, little one.  I’ll make sure you’re satisfied.”





	Carnivore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TearoomSaloon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearoomSaloon/gifts).



> I cheated a bit and didn't use TearoomSaloon's requested prompts, but rather inspiration drawn from her own writing, which always has a darkly seductive flare that I find myself going back to read over and over again. Gil, I hope you enjoy this regardless. Also, it' a bit of a thank you for all the times I pestered you about your Spoiled Prince AU, hah.
> 
> I'm a bit nervous of how this is going to be received as a whole. I hardly ever write smut, and when I do, it's so tame even vanilla would say it's boring. This fic by contrast delves more into the "SM" side of BDSM, and by far has some of the most questionable content I've ever written. A lot of the tone was inspired by _Hannibal_ and the movie _Raw_ , which are, IMO, beautifully and exquisitely filmed and executed despite their dark subject matter. But, with THAT being said, no one has to worry about this story dealing with literal cannibalism. There is some mention of different body fluids towards the end, so if that makes you squeamish, you might want to sit this one out.

The first time Ben came to her after the Battle of Crait - or she went to him; she never quite figured out the specifics of it - he was only a faint outline lying prostrate on her bed one night, as intangible as a dream.  The silver-blue starlight that filtered through the narrow window of her cell-like room played off the contours and hollows of his face and the riot of his hair, but the rest of his features were lost to the night shadows.  Rey watched him for a few more minutes, then returned to sleep herself.  She didn’t give her nocturnal vision much thought the following morning.  It was not the first time she dreamed about Ben, and she was sure it would not be the last.

It was like that the first few times, Ben being nothing more than a spectre that came to her in the quietest hours of the night.  Each time it happened Rey watched him for a little longer, her eyes mapping the landmarks of his unconventional yet handsome face and wondering what caused his brow to furrow so in his sleep, his full lips turned down in a pained grimace.

Then came the time when Rey knew for certain she was not just dreaming.

She wasn’t sure whether it was the dip in the mattress or that was suddenly uncomfortably warm that woke her up that night, but when she opened her eyes she sat bolt upright in bed, stifling the cry of surprise that nearly erupted from her throat.  Ben was stretched out next to her, only now he was made of flesh and blood rather than starlight, the thin mattress curved beneath his weight and the heat from his body rising from his skin in lazy ways.  Force, she could even smell him, a heady mix of natural male musk, leather, and something subtle and spicy, like sandalwood.  He lay on his back, head tilted slightly toward her and lips parted, one large hand resting on his torso, just below his solar plexus.

His very naked torso.

Rey’s mouth went dry.  Seeing him sleeping bare from the waist up was nothing new, but having him corporeal and solid in a half-clothed state so close to her was another matter entirely.  What were only hazy details before could now be seen in striking clarity: every beauty mark and every scar exposed for her scrutiny.  Her gaze started at the puckered lightsaber burn she gave him on his left shoulder before traveling down to the shiny, star-shaped bowcaster wound above his hip bone.  From there it journeyed up the flat plain of his abdomen and the broad expanse of his chest, the scar she slashed across him tracing the curve of his pectoral before continuing upwards to his neck and face.  She had been caught off guard the first time she saw him when the Force decided to open their connection when he was only half-dressed in his chambers, but her initial embarrassment was quickly burned away to be replaced with anguish and anger.  Here, in the quiet and privacy of her room, Rey took full advantage of having her first intimate lesson of the anatomy of the human male body.

It was also then that she realized that her mouth was no longer dry.  To her surprise and shame, she was now practically salivating.  Rey tried to look away from the man on her bed, but was unsuccessful when she saw that Ben was awake, his half-lidded eyes dark and liquid on her.

Rey froze, bracing herself for the fury she was sure would come.  The last time they had seen each other it was amist heartbreak and tears and the cutting shards of broken dreams.  Ben had offered her the galaxy, and in return she smashed his heart on the floor of the throne room and ground it beneath the heel of her boot.  In that same instant, Ben Solo took up the discarded mantle of the Supreme Leader of the First Order, consumed by the same lust for power sought not only by Snoke, but by Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader and all the other tyrants that came before them.  The fleeting yet beautiful vision Rey saw when she and Ben touched hands was gone, severed by the closing cargo doors of the  _ Falcon _ .

But now he only watched her, his expression neutral and his eyes never leaving her face.  He certainly didn’t look like a man looking at the woman responsible for shattering the delicate bond they formed, nor did he appear concerned that he was not in his private chambers on whatever Star Destroyer that was serving as the First Order’s new flagship.  In fact, he looked content.  Peaceful, even.

After enough time passed in complete silence, Rey at last swallowed and licked her lips so she could speak.  The way Ben’s gaze flickered to watch the pink tip of her tongue dart out of her mouth was not lost on her.

“You shouldn’t be here.”

Still, no reaction from Ben.  No grimace of flinch or anything else that suggested her words cut him in any way, but Rey refused to drop her guard.  If there was one thing she learned about him was that he was unpredictable and that his infamous temper could over in the blink of an eye.  All she could do was hold her breath and wait.

“But I don’t want to be anywhere else.”

The sound the air made when it left Rey’s lungs was somewhere between a laugh and a sob, and the tension that was laced throughout her body left her so abruptly she felt boneless by comparison.  She was so damn tired, every fiber in her being wrung out by exhaustion and loneliness.  She sank back down to her mattress, still mindful of keeping as much distance between them as possible despite the cot’s meager width.  The cot shifted under her as Kylo rolled on to his side, and Rey was once again awash in the heat and scent radiating from his skin.  He didn’t reach out to her or try to touch her in any way, but even with her eyes closed she could feel his gaze on her like a caress across her cheek.

“I still haven’t forgiven you, you know,” she murmured as she started to drift off.  Before sleep could fully claim her again, the last thing she heard was Ben’s breathy chuckle and even quieter admission:

“I know.”

\---

He was gone in the morning, and she was alone.  Just as it should be.

\---

The following day, it was easy to convince herself that the previous night’s transgression was only a fluke in the Force, a residue of whatever it really was that connected them so keenly before.  Besides, it was in the best interest of the Resistance - herself included - that the bond linking her to Kylo Ren be severed once and for all.  It was the logical choice.  The sane choice.  He was the Supreme Leader now, commander of the entire First Order that spread across the galaxy like a disease, and the number one enemy of all those dedicating and sacrificing their lives to ending their reign of tyranny. Whatever Rey thought he would be from her vision in the leaky hut on Ahch-To had clearly been wrong, and her midnight visit from him was dismissed as being nothing more but a dream conjured from the exhaustion and stress of rebuilding the Resistance literally from the ground up.

Rey got her wish, and for the next three nights she slept alone.  Or, more specifically, she tossed  and turned and battled with her blanket and pillow, briefly grabbing the tail end of unconsciousness before being thrown off again.  During the day she was irritable and snarled at the slightest annoyances.  Even sweet Rose and kind, patient Finn started avoiding her.

On the fourth night, as she fought through another fit of broken non-sleep, Rey felt a warm, heavy hand cup her shoulder, stilling her thrashing.  Her eyes snapped open to immediately lock with Ben’s.  He didn’t say anything, nor did he need to; his expression conveyed all the concern and compassion that words could not.  One of Rey’s hands flew to his, a sob escaping her as she pulled his hand from her shoulder to bring it to her mouth, the hard calluses on the back of his knuckles scraping the softer skin of her lips.  Other than Ben’s thumb occasionally brushing against her cheek, no movement was made by either of them, which suited Rey just fine.

She slept better that night.  Or, more accurately, just enough to not take out her frustrations on any of her friends the following day.

\---

Ben’s nighttime manifestations were sporadic.  Sometimes he would come to her two or three nights in a row, while other times it was up to five before she saw him again.  Every cycle he was gone Rey feared that their bond had well and truly come to an end, but just as she was ready to give up hope he was back, his warm presence pulling her away from the brink of despair.  Sometimes he appeared the moment her head hit the pillow, other times it was not until the earliest hours of the morning, drastically cutting into their time together.

Rey made sure to make every moment count.

It wasn’t long before the light touches on hands and faces was not enough.  Rey did not know how the Force made them corporeal to one another when the entire galaxy was between them, but she was not going to be the one to question it; not when it allowed her to close the small space between them and him to curl his arms around her, his hands buried deep in her hair.  Rey pushed herself against his larger frame, desperate to feel every inch of him, from his chin resting on the top of her head to his calves beneath the soles of her feet.  She pressed her lips against his sternum, feeling his heartbeat reverberate through it, and for the first time in her life she forgot how lonely she was.

When they at last kissed she forgot that they were supposed to be on opposite sides of a war entirely.

Like everything else between them, it started off slow and unsure - a chaste press of Ben’s lips against her forehead, warm and soft.  Gradually he started moving down her face, anointing her cheeks, nose, and jawline with kisses as delicate as butterfly wings.  When he reached her mouth, however, he stopped, lips hovering just over hers.  Through the bond, Rey could feel his uncertainty, underscored by a streak of fear; not because of the knowledge that everything, for better or worse, was on the verge of changing between them, but because he was worried she would find the feeling of his mouth repulsive and send him away, this time for good…

Rey proved his wrong by surging forward to capture his lips with hers instead.  At first the kiss was miscalculated and clumsy, more of a collision of teeth and noses than anything else.  Ben was the first to recover from her bold move, one large hand coming up to cup the back of her head, tilting it at just the right angle to slot his mouth over hers.

Oh.

_ Oh… _

Ben’s scent, which was already so intoxicating to her, concentrated into a thick and potent taste that had Rey drunk in seconds.  Desperate for more, she plunged her tongue into his mouth, drinking it in like a dying woman at a desert oasis.  Ben groaned into her, the sound and feel of it coursing through her body like red lightning to ignite a fire deep in her lower belly.  The cot creaked as Ben shifted their positions, his weight now pressing her into the thin mattress and one leg notching at the junction between her thighs.  Something inside Rey compelled her to roll her hips, and the friction the movement generated a new kind of heat that raced up from her center to join the fire already burning within her, stoking it until it became a raging inferno.  She broke away from Ben’s mouth to bury her face against his neck, breath emerging in short, panting bursts as she continued to grind against him, chasing something she didn’t have a name for.

Rey just about jumped out of her skin when Ben’s fingers ghosted against the skin of her bare midriff, just above the waistband of the shorts she slept in.  Her hips immediately stopped gyrating as she looked up at him.  Though he had remained silent the whole time, she could see his own desire in the flush of his face, his blown pupils and in the hardness jutting into her hip.  Rey tried to look away, but Ben caught her gently by the chin and turned her face back toward his.

“Don’t,” he whispered, kissing her softly.  His hand drifted downwards again, fingers dipping under her waistband.  “Let me help.”

Ben’s hand was warm, but his fingers felt cool compared to the heat he found between her legs.  Rey arched her back and keened, pushing her face into the column of his throat to silence the sounds she made as he explored her.  He traced the shape of her, sifting through her folds before delving into her searing, dripping core.  She practically sobbed as his fingers curled up, then slid out to caress the epicenter of her desire.

Rey’s entire body convulsed, her ears ringing and her vision going white around the edges as her inner muscles clenched greedily at the digits he plunged back into her.  She gradually became aware of a new sound in her room, a sort of high-pitched animalistic whine, almost as if whatever was making it was in pain.  As her blood pressure lowered and cognitive thought returned, Rey realized that the sound was coming from her...and that her teeth were sunk into the flesh of Ben’s neck.

Rey knew she should have been horrified by what she was doing.  Ben had selflessly give her one of the most incredible experiences of her life, and in returned she attacked him like a savage, nearly taking out a chunk of his neck and evidently not able - or willing - to let go.  The aftermath of her climax left all of her senses hyper-sensitive, making her more acutely aware than ever of not only his scent, but of the salty tang of his skin and the texture of the ridge of his scar against her tongue.

Then there was Ben himself.  He had not moved other than to crush her against his chest with his strong arms, fingers leaving bruising indents in her skin and erection straining through her pants, digging almost painfully into her belly.  And through the bond…

Unprecedented lust, burning just as hot and uncontrolled as her own had been only moments before.  But there was something else; a deep thrumming, a purr of promise, the blossom of pain where her bit him quickly spiraling into something carnal he just barely held control over.  Over the past few weeks, the gentle touches and soft words exchanged in the midnight hours made Rey forget that Ben was, first and foremost, a Dark side user.  She had seen it for herself in the frozen forest on  _ Starkiller _ when Kylo Ren beat his own wounds and used that pain to draw upon the Dark side for strength.  Even with her fledgling Force senses Rey could feel the power he pulled from his rage and agony and yes, even the sorrow from just having killed his own father.  Tonight Rey could feel the Dark coursing through him, though this time it was not to fuel his rage.

Rey wanted to feel more of it.

Detaching her mouth from his neck, Rey laved her tongue over the purple indentations left by her sharp teeth before moving downwards, occasionally nipping at him as she went.  Using the tip of her tongue to trace the scar’s tapering end, Rey braced her hands against Ben’s shoulders, easing him to lean at an angle to gain better access to his chest.  As much as Rey was loathe to admit it at first, her dreams following the Battle of Crait were haunted by her unwitting Force-induced intrusion into his private chambers, causing a whole different type of awakening in her.  Now she at last had the answers to the questions that had occupied more of her thoughts that she admitted to.  Yes, his skin was as smooth as it looked; her lips and tongue attested to that.  No, there really wasn’t an ounce of fat on him; it was all pure muscle under her teeth.  She also learned things about him that she never thought of before, like how the marks she left on him looked like purple and red nebulae on his pale flesh, or that he made different noises when she feasted on the plane of his stomach compared to when she latched onto his nipple, sucking hard at the small bud as she roughly fondled his other breast with her free hand.  She was so lost in the feel and smell and taste of him that she did not realize that at some point she had pushed him into a seated position with his back against the wall so she could crawl into her lap and straddle his hips, nor did she know when she freed his cock from its confines to rub the soaked crotch of her panties along its rigid length.

A growl rolled through him as Ben gently took hold of Rey’s jaw and pulled her away.  The haze she was lost in lifted, and Rey gasped at the mosaic of love bites and teeth marks decorating his torso.  Shame and guilt at her own wantonness made her whole face ignite in a searing blush, but Ben tilted her face up so she was looking into his eyes.  His pupils were so dilated they appeared completely black.  Rey shivered in spite of herself.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?  The rebels not feeding you enough?”  His thumb brushed across her swollen lower lip.  Rey nipped at the tip, unable to resist.  Ben chuckled.  “My poor Rey.  You finally escape starvation on that Maker-forsaken planet only to end up right back in its clutches.” His voice was as dark and thick as raw honey, and Rey whined as he moved out of range of her mouth, a teasing smirk curling one side of his lips.  “Don’t worry, little one.  I’ll make sure you’re satisfied.”

Ben pulled her hard against his chest and kissed her with bruising force.  Rey bit down hard on his lower lip, the sharp, coppery taste of blood blooming on her tongue.  She tried to pull away, surprised by her own brutality, but Ben’s arms only tightened his hold on her, the Dark energy within him spiking at the burst of pain.  For several moments she could focus on nothing beyond the dance of their tongues as they battled for the lead until she became aware of one singularity between them; the fat head of his cock pressing flush against her center, only the thin strip of her panties separating them.  Ben never took his eyes off her face as she shifted just enough to shuck off her undergarments and shirt and resettle over him.  

Rey tried to kiss him as she slowly sank down onto his cock, but Ben seized her face in both his hands, eyes locked together as he watched her every minute expression as she took him in.  Ben’s own features remained stoic, while on top of him Rey gasped, bit her lip, even cursed as he filled her, stretching her wide while the sheer length of him pushed against spots deep inside her she never knew even existed.  It was only when she was fully seated inside him that he let her sag forward, burying her face in the crook of his neck as he massaged her lower back with his thumbs, whispering wordless endearments in her ear.

Rey practically purred against him when his hands came around to take hold of her hips, guiding her through those first tentative thrusts.  She savored the way he filled her to the brim, the way he peppered tiny kisses over her jaw, neck, and breasts, but what she expected to be slow, reverent lovemaking ended the instant Ben’s tongue traced the curve of the shell of her ear and nipped at the flesh of her earlobe.  Rey’s hips snapped against him, and from that instant on they became hopelessly lost in a storm of tangled limbs, grasping hands and biting teeth.  Ben crushed his mouth over Rey’s to drink down the noises she made when his fingers pressed between them to once again seek out that precious jewel between her legs as he fucked into her from below.

“Rey.  Sweetheart,” he panted as his movements became increasingly erratic.  “I want you to bite me when you come.”

“I...you…” Rey stammered, beyond the point of being able to string even two words together.

“Bite me.  Hard.  Mark me as yours.”

His request sent Rey spiraling over the edge, the throes of her orgasm crashing over her like the ocean surf pounding the shore.  The only thing that kept her from screaming loud enough to wake the base was by sinking her teeth into the meat at the base of Ben’s neck.  Skin broke beneath her teeth, and blood seeped from the corners of her mouth the streak down the rippling muscles of his back.  His whole body suddenly went rigid, and Rey could taste his pulse pounding in time with the throbbing of his cock inside her.  Hot, viscous fluid rolled down the inside of her thighs, mirroring the blood oozing from the wound she made on him at his request.

Blood, sperm, sweat, and spit.  They had wholly devoured one another.

\---

Gray light seeped slowly through the room’s single window, allowing Rey to better inspect the damage she inflicted on her lover.  The love bites looked like flowers growing in a field of snow, but she knew that eventually they would wither and fade away.

The bite scar on his shoulder, however, would be with him forever.

_ Much like my heart _ , Rey thought sadly as she traced constellations across Ben’s chest.   _ Giving that to him involved just as much pain and blood loss.  Perhaps even more so, but the time all this is over _ .

“What if this is the last time?” she asked, finally giving voice to the question that haunted her each morning she woke up to find him gone.

“Then I’ll just have to come find you.”

“You know I won’t join the First Order, no more than you’ll join the Resistance.”

“In that case, we’ll have to learn to meet somewhere in the middle.”

“When?”

For once, Ben did not have an answer for her.  Instead he drew her into his arms, wincing a bit as she nuzzled against the bruises before soothing them with kisses.

Outside, she could hear the birds begin their morning chorus and the base’s earliest risers start their daily routine.  In a few hours, Rey would be out there with them, pretending as though nothing had happened just hours before, that she wasn’t being slowly devoured whole by a creature borne of loneliness and fear which could only be driven away by the man everyone else only saw as an enemy.  Tears seeped from under Rey’s eyelids, washing down the marks on Ben’s chest and alleviating the last lingering burn wrought by her mouth.

First the Force connected Rey and Ben’s minds.

Tonight, they became bound together with their bodies with a shared mix of heady pain and intense pleasure.

And now, in those precious hours they had together, Rey knew that they were forever bound together by the soul, baptized by their mutual tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: I did my best to edit this, but it was super late when I posted it and I'm sure I missed a ton of stuff. Feel free to leave any constructive criticism and I will go back and edit later.


End file.
